supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zuko Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer:Tonight on Supernanny Leah:SHUT THE (Bleep) UP Announcer:The Zuko Family are at War by their spoiled Rebel 15 Year Old,These Girls Are at the Breaking Point Maya:I HATE MY NEW BOTTLE Announcer:Can This Stella Help or It will fall Apart forever Submission Reel Stella:Im Ready to help another Family with a Teenager breaking them apart Annabelle:Hi We are the Zukos,Im Annabelle,Im 45 David:Hi I'm David and we have 5 Girls,Leah is 15,Maddie is 10 and half but shes turning 11 in couple of Days,Wendy is 7,Taylor is 5 and Maya is 4,I Work as a Firefighter I work from Monday to Friday Annabelle:Im a Stay at home Mum,Maddie is a Angel in the Family but the other girls are to far from being Good Leah:(Bleep) NOT DOING MY JOB Arrival Observation Begins Stella: After i've arrived, Leah is off to play video games while mom tells her to vacuum Annabelle: Can you vacumm, please Leah: No! I'm playing Fortnite! Annabelle: No! You have to come off for a little bit, please Leah: (bleep) NOT CAN YOU SEE I'M PLAYING (bleeping) FORTNITE SO SHUT THE (Bleep) UP Annabelle: No Xbox One until you're done vacuuming Leah: Fine! Annabelle: Tone that attitude down! Stella: The way that Leah talks to her mother is quite shocking to watch Lunchtime Stella:Later On When Mum Takes Leah and Maya to local Café in the Supermarket but always Maya Takes her Sippy Cup what ever she goes Annabelle:Will You Like some Orange Juice Maya:Ok Stella:After we ordered I got a chance to talk to Leah Slips on Chocolate Milkshake Leah:You See I have to go to the Prom,My Mum ordered me this Dress,Its a Bubblegum Blue because I got an invite since I done 3 Year Degree Stella:Yeah Annabelle:You See Shes got a Invite but due to Maya Being Born so she have to...Miss one School Disco because her Nan is just 3 Blocks from the School so she was 12 at That time Stella:Yeah missing out on a disco is too much for her Annabelle;Yeah she has to miss out when I told her No She wanna spend time with her friends is just too much for her to Handle Naptime Stella:When we got Back Mum wanted to Put Maya Down for a Nap,But Maya wanted to watch Vamprina Annabelle:Maya we not watching TV Stella:And Again Leah is back on her XBOX is playing Grand Theft Auto 5 Maya:I WANT TO WATCH VAMPRINAAAAAAA Annabelle:No LIE DOWN Maya:So I Want to watch Vampirinaaaaaaa Annabelle:No Uh Uh Sorry leaves as Maya Puts the TV on and begins watching Doc McStuffins Annabelle:No Turn off Doc McStuffins so get back to bed and lie down Maya:I DONT CARE ITS YOUR PROBLEM Observation Continues Stella:Later on the other Girls Came Home and I got a chance to Greet them Maddie:Hi I'm Maddie Stella:Hey Maddie Maddie:This Taylor and Wendy Drops Her Disney Ariel Backpack,Wendy Drops Her Trolls Backpack and Taylor Drops Her Pink Paw Patrol Backpack Gets her Build a Bear Notebook,Maddie Plays Disney Tsum Tsum on her IPad and Taylor got her Frozen Colouring Book Annabelle:So I'm Gonna cook the dinner and the girls have quiet time by putting on a Movie and then Daddy come home and tuck them in is Watching Vampirina and Leah is on her XBOX Talk with Wendy and Maddie Stella:Whist Mum is making Dinner I got a chance to talk to Maddie and Wendy is Holding One of her Bulid a Bear which is in Pink,Dressed up as Rapunzel and Wendy is Holding her Pinkie Pie Plush Maddie:Leahs raging behaviour is just scaring Me,I Remember Maya had a Birthday Party which is Minnie Mouse Themed and Leah Put Scremo Metal Music is just Scared me a little and Taylors 5th Birthday was Frozen Themed and when Elsa Came Leah told her to Scram Stella:Oh My I'm Sorry to hear about it Wendy:I Don't like it.....When Leah Treated Us That Way Stella:Do You Know why I'm Here,Why I'm am Here,Im Here to sort this Problem out Bedtime Stella:As my Observation comes to an end,David Came Home David:Hi Stella Stella:Hey Nice to Meet you David:My Wife is telling the girls a story and lights out Annabelle:Lets Read a Book Maya:I Want Frozen David:Leah lay off the game because you got College in the morning Leah:DONT CARE Parents Meeting HouseRules Disney Princess Reward Chart Stella:I Have a Surprise for the Girls which Is a Disney Princess Reward Chart Leah:Oh God No Annabelle:When some one is talking you just listen Leah:Thats for Babies Stella:Dont be Rude Maya:I Like It Stella;Leah Decided that shes way to grown up for Disney Princess Reward Chart and calling it Babish she is having none of it Maddison:She Riped her crown off Annabelle:The Disney Princess Reward Chart is Beauitful,However Leah Didn't like it its represent change Naughty Seat Stella:Leah carries on until its time for the naughty seat Annabelle:Stay on the Naughty seat ill come back in 15 Minutes and you been Bad so now Your Phone is going away Leah:I Don't want that (Bleep) Babyish reward Chart Annabelle:Thats it Your 2DS Gone puts Leahs iPhone and 2DS In Black Box called Toy Jail Stella:So Annabelle after her time I want you to say sorry if she dosent she will have to stay much longer Leah:YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY PHONE AND 2DS AWAY FROM ME Annabelle:I AM REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THAT ATTITUDE! Leah:(Bleep) You Destorys Disney Princess Reward Chart in bunch of pieces Leah:I Don't need that (Bleep) Chart Annabelle:Thats your Laptop Gone Stella:I Need to make another one now but I have to deal with her first Stella:Stop this its making me upset Annabelle:Thats Your iPod Gone Stella:Finally She Gave In and she sat on the Naughty seat Minutes Later Annabelle:What you need to say for your Very Rude Behaviour Leah:Sorry Annabelle:Thank You Goodbye Pacifier Stella:The Next thing is to focus on Moya and her Pacifiers Stella:Moya is gonna deal with it because she dosent need her pacifiers anymore so ive made this Special Suitcase so It can send to the hospital,so follow through Annabelle:Ok Annabelle:Ok Moya I want you to listen carefully,Do You Know why I got this small suitcase,Ok,This is for your Pacifiers,Because I think you don't need them anymore because you are a Big Girl so are you ready to let them go Moya:Yes Annabelle:Moya Love the suitcase to put her Pacifiers in,I Felt Emotional Moya:I Got a Farewell Letter ready Stella:Yeah I think Mummy done a Farewell letter and put it in the Suitcase It Says 'Its time for you to go because im a big girl now and My Mummy and Daddy told me that I don't need them anymore,Can You Send me something in Return',I Think Mummy done it Annabelle:Yeah Annabelle:Wow theres lots of Pacifiers,so I Think you need to have a last suck because you don't need them anymore and them we can take it outside for the pacifier fairy Stella:Say Goodbye Pacifiers Moya:Bye Pacifier A Surprise for Moya Stella:After Dinner,Bath,Moya Brushed her Teeth and ive told her theres a Surprise waiting for her in her room is wearing Her Frozen PJs Annabelle:Can You come here one minute David:I got something for you to look at Buddy Moya:Coming See Her Build a Bear Bear Dressed up as Elsa from Frozen Moya:Wow Annabelle:So Do You Know shes Elsa because of her Song Called 'Let it go' and you have to let your pacifier go you such a big brave girl like your siblings,Yeah David:You gonna start being like a Big Girl now Moya:She Smells like Stawberries Stella:Im Glad that Moya is off her Pacifiers and im looking forward to my next challenge Coming Up on Supernanny Mummy and Me Time Stella:Mum needs time to spend time with the girls by doing board games and Wendy is trying to give some negativity to Mum leading her to the Naughty seat Annabelle:Wendy Look at me in my eyes,You been disrespectful when Moya is having her turn Wendy:No Uh Annabelle:Thats it Naughty seat and stay here for 7 Minutes puts Wendys Twilight Sparkle Plush in Toy Jail Stella:Tell Her that her Rude Attitude has got to stop,Im Not having that back chat Anymore Annabelle:Ok Minutes Later Annabelle:Wendy you been placed here because you given a Attitude,Thats got to stop what you need to say Wendy:Sorry Annabelle:Thank You Goodbye Sippy Cup Stella:The Next thing is Moya is still on the Sippy Cup so its time to swap it for a better Cup Annabelle:Can I have your Sippy cup Please because I have a different one Moya:NO Stella:Before I knew it Moya throw a 5 Minute Meltdown Annabelle:You got to have your Minnie Mouse Bottle,Look I Know you Like Minnie Mouse,Do You? Moya:I WANT TO KEEP MY SIPPY CUP PLEASE PLEAAASSSSEEEEE Annabelle:Sorry Youre a Big Girl Now,If You Whine one more time you will Lose Your Ariel Doll so please Deal with it Please Puts Moyas Sippy Cup in the Bin and take it outside Annabelle:Your Sippy cup is Gone, You don't need it anymore Moya:I HATE MY NEW BOTTLE Stella:Dont Give in Annabelle:Moya I know youre Upset about having your Sippy cup Taken away but you are a Big girl so you have to accept your New Cup,Look how Nice it is,Look you don't need your Sippy Cup. Get ready to drink out of your new Big Girl Cup Moya:Yes Maddisons 11th Birthday Party Stella:When Maddison turned 11 shes having a Alice In Wonderland Tea Party Dressed up like Mad Hatter Dressed up Like Queen of Hearts Dressed up Like The White Rabbit Dressed up Like Alice Dressed Up Like March Hare Hear Disneys Alice in Wonderland Soundtrack Playing in the Background The Table Theres White Rabbits Carrot Sticks,Alices Eat Me Biscuits,Types of Sandwhiches,Queen of Hearts Jam Tarts,Caterpillars Bubblegums,Hares Chocolate and Stawberry Kebabs,Dee and Dums Fruit salad,Chestres Cats Purple Chips,Top Hat Cupcakes and Alice In Wonderland Birthday Cake Mad Hatters Drinks Table,Theres Ice Tea,Blackcurran,Orange Jucie,Water,Wonderland Fruit Punch Stella:Her Friends from School came to the party Annabelle:We can watch the Disney Movie Leah:Theres got to be a way to trash this party Puts South Park Bigger Longer Uncut in the DVD player replaces Disney Alice In Wonderland DVD Stella:Its not long before Leah ruins the party and puts on Explicit song Puts on Kiss Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Bang by Orchestral Manoeuvres In the Dark,Replacing the Alice in Wonderland Soundtrack Annabelle:Hold On Who Change the Music? Leah:Me I WANT TO RUIN THE PARTY Annabelle:Thats it Naughty Seat that means You Lost Your iPod Touch Puts Alice in wonderland soundtrack back on David:Ive put the Music back on Maddison:Wow Gift Card to Build a Bear Workshop and Alice Through the Looking Glass DVD,Thats what I wanted Annabelle:The Rabbit is on its way tries to rip Moyas White Rabbit Costume Moya:MUMMY HELP ME Puts Leah Back on the Naughty Seat and Puts Leahs IPad in Electronic Jail Leah:YOURE MEAN Puts Leahs 3DS in Electronic Prison Leaves the Naughty Seat for the 3rd Time and smashes the cupcakes Friends Father:My Wife is bring some extra ones Annabelle:LEAH GO BACK ON THE NAUGHTY SEAT Goes upstairs and Unplugs Leahs TV David:Mum Taylor:Whats Going On? Annabelle:Yes Ive Unplug her TV Goes Downstairs to Leah Annabelle:Now what you just did to the cupcakes is not acceptable so ive unplug your TV for a week so after you done your time you cant see the rabbit,Ok you will write me a 600 Word Essay Leah:(Rudely and Cheeky)Ok Leah Ruins the Party(Part 2) David:You Know the rules,Disrespecting me and mummy has got to Stop Leah:SHUT UP AND LET ME SEE THE RABBIT Puts Leahs Light Blue Headphones in Electronic Jail Leah:OFF WITH THEIR HEADS Unplugs Leahs Pink Laptop and put it in Electronic Jail David:Cool Down you Bad Girl,You will be in Trouble when the party is over Taylor:This is the best party so far Annabelle:Girls The Rabbit is Ready Stella:But Not Leah,She have to stay inside and try and tell her that she cant see the Rabbit Annabelle:Ok comes to Leah Leah:What You Want DONT FORCE ME TO WRITE A STUPID ESSAY Annabelle:Yes That's what Stella wants you,To write a 600 Word Essay Including The way to talk to me and the tone of voice Hits Annabelle Stella:Leah You Don't Hit Your Mother You know better than that,Your Mother and Father and I are VERY Upset with you today because every time you were being very rude at the party, you will be disciplined,Im Very Cross with You Young Lady Leah:I CAN BACK TALK IF I WANT TO Annabelle:Stop that nonsense.This was your last chance! And Again I DONT LIKE THIS RUDE BEHAVIOUR So Please Goes Upstairs and write me a Essay Including the Error of your Ways Leah:Thats ill I GO TO MY BOYFRIENDS HOUSE David:Ill Phoned your Friends that you cant hang out with them anymore,because of the way you are behaving. You have been a very bad friend. Leah:Im Sorry Annabelle:It's too late Now Leah so Go Upstairs and write a 600 word Essay Please shoots the rabbit Party Aftermath Begins writing her Essay Under Stellas Supervision Essay Said 'Ive Enjoy Lying,Back talking and Disrespecting my Siblings and Maddison Im Not Sorry for what I did and you just a Dump Loser' Stella:Start Over Leah:No Stella:That Means Ill Unplug Your Xbox Leah:NO Stella:And Do Your Proper Essay Leah:I HATE YOU FOR TAKING MY FUN AWAY Annabelle:THATS NOT NICE TO STELLA I MAY FIND IT DISREPECTFUL SO YOU ARE A VERY RUDE GIRL RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING THAT MEANS NO XBOX,NO IPAD,NO VIDEO GAMES OR TV INTEAD YOU WILL HELP OUT David:You Will Wash the Dishes,Take the Garbage Out,and read Books for WHOLE of Next week Leah:No David:Yes,That Behaviour Today is making Us Upset and Angry and you got that Very Rude Attitude to thank for,You are doing These Punishments and you are going to do it Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Stella runs out of time Stella: “Sorry David and Annabelle, I cannot tame Leah, But I improved Maya, Wendy, and Taylor, But for Leah she needs help. Take part another nanny tv show.” Aftermath Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties